Digimon Frontier: The Warrior Guardians
by NenePasciele
Summary: The Warriors meet 1 of the 3 ancient guardians of the original warriors, she explains that the others were captured by the evil Warriors who plan to surpass Cherubimon and rule the digiworld themselves, can they save them before its too late? complete
1. Prologue

**Hey there people, **

**This is the second story that I've written...**

**I just wanted to try and see how this goes**

**This is going to be about the Frontier Gang**

**Not really a series kind of thing, it's a movie kind of thing...**

**Let's just see how this goes**

**This'll be somewhere in the middle of the Cherubimon arc... **

**so them evil warriors will be in this hopefully**

**(this doesn't include Koichi, I'm sorry)**

**Oh and they're all going to have their Beast Spirits**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or frontier but I do own any made up digimon that I use**

* * *

Digimon Frontier: The Guardian Warriors

Prologue

Roaming a foreign land is pretty tough especially if it's in a different dimension. It was pretty freaky at first but when I met and got to know my new friends, things started to turn out pretty good. I even started to think of them as family but each family has one exception. His name is Koji Minamoto and he's alright sometimes but usually, it's hard to communicate with him. But what can you do right? Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself, my name is Takuya Kanbara and I travel this world known as the digital world with my three other friends.

The first one is Zoe Orimoto and is the only girl in the group, she's pretty demanding at times and is pretty snobby about being a couple months older than me but she's alright. The next one is JP and he's the oldest in the group. He does all these crazy little tricks and he smells like chocolate but all in all, he's a great guy. The last person is a little guy, Tommy Himi, he's like a little brother to me and is exactly like my real little brother Shinya. Even if he's small, Tommy is willing to give anything to just bail us out of anything. This is my group of friends including Koji but we aren't just any group of kids travelling a strange world. We are known as the Legendary Warriors.

The one who told us about them was our digimon friend Bokomon with another companion who goes by Neemon. These two are really quirky but I love having them around. Bokomon also carries this giant book around and it's packed with information on the History of the Digital World. And that's where our story begins:

Travelling around in the deep dark woods, Takuya and co are roaming around looking for their way out of the crazy forest. "Bokomon, you said this was the way out!" Zoe screamed as she found that they've gone in a circle for the fifth time that day.

"Zoe chill out, I'm sure we'll get outta here soon, alright?" Takuya tried to calm her down. He then looked down at the white digimon. "So how do we get outta here, Bokomon?"

"I'm not technically sure..." He answered looking in the book. "They don't call this the Forest of Bewilderment for nothing you know." He said jokingly.

"I don't find this funny at all, Bokomon. You're the one who told us that this was a short cut to getting to Seraphimon's Castle." Koji crossed his arms. Neemon looked at everyone surrounding him and started to get dizzy from spinning so many times. "Neemon, stop spinning. You're getting me all dizzy too." Tommy said closing his eyes and putting both hands on his head as if his head was about to fall off. Everyone continued on bickering until Takuya just put a stop to it.

"Enough!" He exclaimed as his voice echoed through the forest. "Can we all just calm down and we'll think this through. Let's just take a break for now and just clear our heads of being lost, alright?" There were no objections to his suggestion and everyone just took a breather.

"So is everyone alright now?" Takuya asked the group. Everyone nodded. "Good, now Bokomon, how do we get out of here?" Bokomon was now looking a bit nervous.

"I'm sorry but I don't know." Bokomon sighed.

"Oh, Bokomon if we ever get out of here, I'm gonna, gonna.... ahhhh!"

"Execute, Spirit Evo..." "I know how to get out of here." Said a voice cutting off Zoe's evolution. Everyone looked around to find the voice that said could get them out of this forest.

"Hey where are you? We wanna get out of here!" JP pleaded.

"Up here." They looked up into the tree above them and saw a small, brown digimon with a green jem in the middle of its forehead, has large brown ears and has a long skinny tail with a bushy end. It stood about knee level or to Tommy, about waist level. It scurried down the tree and in front of the Warriors.

"So you guys are the new Legendary Warriors right?" She asked and looked up at them expectantly.

"That's right but who wants to know?" Koji looked at her suspiciously. The little digimon sweatdropped. "Oh no, I don't mean any harm or trouble as you can see. My friends are just in a bit of a jam is all." She explained.

"Well I'm Takuya, and this is JP, Tommy, Zoe, Koji, Bokomon and Neemon." Takuya introduced.

"I'm Chirimon, pleased to meet ya!" She bowed respectively. Bokomon pondered on this new digimon, it was like he found her name familiar in some way. He then opened the big book and searched through the pages to see if there was anything about a Chirimon.

"Excuse me, Chirimon, if you don't mind me asking. Are the names of your other two friends Fluttermon and Aquamon?" He asked curiously not taking his eyes off a certain page.

"Yes, that's exactly who they are." She hopped up and down with joy. Everyone was confused that Bokomon knew who her friends were when he himself have never met Chirimon.

"Um... Bokomon? How did you know the name of Chirimon's friends?" Asked Tommy.

"Well they're right here in this book." He showed them the page and they stared in amazement. "Chirimon, Fluttermon and Aquamon, the three Guardians of the Legendary Warriors."

"Guardians of What!!!!!" Everyone exclaimed.

**So how was that for a prologue**

**Please tell me what you think **

**I won't know how it's going if you don't answer me...**

**And if you want me to update,**

**Please review**

**Yup that's right, I'm threatening you with a review**

**Hahaha**

**Nah, I'll still update but a review is nice too... how about that for a Christmas present?**

**Oh well, Merry Christmas!!!**


	2. Part 1

**Alright so what do you guys think so far?**

**Well I wouldn't know since no one review!!!**

**But it's all good, at least there are 15 people reading this**

**That's good enough...**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own digimon...**

* * *

Frontier Movie 2: Part 1

"So you're a Legendary Warrior Guardian? I thought Seraphimon and the others were the Guardians?" Zoe said to Chirimon who shook her head.

"No they're the Warrior Keepers and also the Celestial Beings of the digital world. We actually stayed with the Warriors on their journey." Chirimon said matter of factly. Everyone was getting the situation a bit more, except for JP who only understood half.

"But how come we've never heard of you til now?" Takuya asked them.

"That's a complicated question and I'll explain later but will you help me?" She batted her big eyes and the warrior decendents.

"Oh, who can say no to that face?" Zoe hugged her.

"I can." Koji said coldly then received a angry glare from everyone. "But I won't, and the thing is that we still can't get out of here."

"Oh I got that covered, just follow me!" She scampered off down the path. "You comin or what?!?" She called back.

"But we've been down this path before..." Bokomon tried to explain to her.

"Yah, I know that and so did every other digimon that passed by here. Just follow, come on!" She ran onto Takuya's shoulder and instructed him on where to go. They continued down they path until they came to a familiar fork in the road. There were three routes but one led straight to a dead end and when they took each other they others, they were just led back to the same exact spot.

"Now what?" Tommy walked over to the small brown digimon. "Alright, now you all must point your D-tectors towards the giant tree that you see in front of you now." They all did as they were told and a burst of colors came out and smacked right into the side of the tree. They all gasped in amazement then realized that this is almost exactly like what happened at Seraphimon's Castle. Bokomon smacked his head.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He thought out loud to himself.

"I don't know, why didn't you?" Neemon asked him again.

"Well, why didn't you?" Bokomon accused.

"Because I have a think skull." He looked ahead and saw the tree turning transparent. "Wow a pretty picture!"

"You have a short attention span..." Bokomon sweatdropped.

"That's amazing!" JP exclaimed and ran his hand through the trunk of the tree. "Now we can get out of here!" They started to make their way out of the forest but by the time they got out, it was nearly sunset.

"I don't think I can move another inch." Zoe sat on the floor with Tommy.

"I'm gonna die without food." JP inhaled the air. Takuya looked at Chirimon, "Do you mind if we pick this up tomorrow?" He asked her. She started to giggle. "Don't worry bout it... the really Beetlemon was like that too." She smiled at JP, she then jumped down from Takuya's shoulder then told him to follow her and they'll collect the food for everybody.

"Koji, you and the others should just try and set up camp alright?" Takuya then turned and followed the little digimon. They ran around finding doesn't of fruit and even meat apples. Chirimon scurried all over the trees and made the fruit drop and letting Takuya catch them. The silence between them was sort of awkward so Takuya decided to ask her something.

"So... um... Chirimon, who..." Takuya wasn't sure about asking this question, he didn't want to upset the digimon or offend her in anyway but it seemed like she didn't hear him.

"That should be enough, let's head back." She jumped back on his shoulder.

"Yah, but..."

"Yah?" Chirimon looked at him, knowing that he had something on his mind. "Do you know who kidnapped your friends?" Chirimon hesitated to answer. Takuya had a feeling that something like this was going to happen. He apologized to her but she said that it was nothing, she knew he would have to ask that question sooner or later and it couldn't be helped.

"It was really weird when it happened but the ones who took Fluttermon and Aquamon were..." She got cut off by a loud boom and crash in the distance.

"The others!" Her ears twitched and she then started to fly by in the trees while Takuya ran after her.

"We aren't gonna get very far like this." Takuya said to himself then pulled out his D-tector.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution, Agunimon!" The red armoured digimon appeared and he then whisked Chirimon off her feet and started to run twice as fast as he did before. "This is how we gain speed." He said and they were back at the campsite in no seconds flat. "What's going on?" They saw their friends who were in their spirit forms.

"These creeps were looking for Chirimon!" Kazemon said as she pointed to a pack of Raidramon who were growling and sneering at them.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Kumemon launched his attack in the middle of the group but they counteracted it with their Lightning Blade attack. "Nothing we do works." Beetlemon said. "When me or Koji hit them with our attacks, it just causes a bigger lightning bolt."

"And they neutralize Tommy's attacks and mine have no effect." Kazemon flew down to the ground.

"I guess my attacks won't be any good then either." Agunimon came around. Everything was still. The two groups were as still as stone trying to anticipate each of their movements. If one made a move, the other countered it. It seemed to be an even match. Then the pack leader came forward and placed himself in front of Takuya.

"We mean no harm to you Warriors, we as noble warriors of our tribe, we only do what's best. So as a fellow warrior, you too, will want what's best for your followers." He said calmly.

"Followers?!?" The rest of them said.

"They aren't followers, they're my friends and if you can't see that then you aren't as true a warrior as you think. But what do you want with Chirimon." Takuya asked him.

"I cannot answer that but if you do not meet our demands, then we have no choice but to take her by force." He growled and jumped on Takuya as he bit down on his arm.

"Let the battle commence!" The Pack charged at them. There were at least eight digimon from the opposing group and lightning bolts were flying everywhere.

"Give us what we want and we'll let you leave here in one piece." The Raidramon Leader told Takuya. Though he pushed him off and sent a fire ball at him. "I don't think so."

"Pyro Tornado!" "Lightning Blade!" They struck attacks making a huge spark that lit up the sky. Takuya jumped in the air and landed gracefully on the ground then ran forward to meet Raidramon again. As for the rest of the gang, they able to fend off the pack of digimon while protecting Chirimon. Chirimon tried to block out the howling and cries of the battle but couldn't take it anymore and she then screamed out loud.

"Enough!" She absorbed herself within a ball of light that started to fly up to the sky. She was still visible inside the ball but was engulfed with immense power. The cries of the Raidramon filled the air as they felt the pure light shining of them. "What is this, it feels like I'm on fire!" They all cried and squirmed on the ground.

"Takuya!" Agunimon reverted back to Takuya and he turned to see his friends. "What's going on?" he asked them.

"Chirimon is up there." Tommy said and pointed to the sky.

"Way to point out the obvious little guy." JP told him.

"But what's happening to the Raidramon?" Koji asked as he looked at them. "And why isn't it affecting us?" Just then, Chirimon spoke.

"Those who oppose this cleansing light shall be washed over and see the truth. Let this brawl cease and bring peace to this ancient land." Chirimon's attack even outshone the darkness that covered the area and pushed the clouds away. The three moons glistened in her light.

"Retreat! Retreat!" They Raidramon withdrew from the area.

"They just left." Tommy looked a bit stunned.

"What a bunch of puppies." JP called out.

"Chirimon, it's alright now!" Koji called to their friend. "You can stop Chirimon!" Zoe said. Chirimon snapped back to her normal self and the blue ball disappeared as well. She then started to fall towards the ground. Upon realizing this, Koji called out to Takuya.

"I got you! Execute, Spirit Evolution. Agunimon!" He then slid on his stomach and caught her in his arms. She was unconscious and was sleeping soundly. The rest of them came running as they looked at them.

"You alright?" Zoe looked at them.

"She's fine." Koji checked her while Takuya turned back to his human self. When he handed her over, Tommy noticed a red ooze falling from Takuya's arm.

"Takuya, your bleeding!" his eyes widened with fear. Takuya looked at his arm as well and saw that the Raidramon probably left it when he bit him. Takuya told them that it was nothing serious but they insisted he rest for the rest of the night. JP then asked him about the food and he told them that he dropped it by the camp. Bokomon and Neemon came out of hiding and brought the food with them. It seemed that they've eaten a few but they didn't mind as long as they could eat. They wrapped Takuya's arm with leaves that Bokomon told them was good for patching up cuts and bites. Chirimon then woke up from the noise and asked if she could eat too. They all laughed and gave her a meat apple.

"You were amazing Chirimon." They all complimented her. She blushed from the attention that she received and told them that it wasn't necessary.

"No wonder why they made you a Warrior Guardian." Tommy smiled at her.

"And no wonder why Ophanimon chose you kids to inherit the powers of the Warriors..." She complimented them back.

"You should see us with our Beast Spirits." Zoe joked.

"So Chirimon, about the question..." Takuya started.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. So well, the ones who took the others were...."

* * *

"We're sorry Milady." The Raidramon gathered in front of their superior and cowered before her.

"Well you should be sorry, we sent you out on an important mission and what did I get? Failure." She said with her angry voice. "Oh gee, now see what you did suga? You made me use my angry voice, how is that cute?" She shot them a death glare.

"Please spare us!" They all pleaded.

"Maybe they deserve another chance... wouldn't you say Ranamon?" Said another digimon.

"Mercurymon... well if you say so. You runts got one more chance, ya hear? Now don't disappoint me!!!" She scream and they ran.

"Temper, temper, and yet you have adoring fans all over this digital world." Arbormon came from behind startling Ranamon.

"Don't do that! So how are those so called guardians..." She caught herself in Mercurymon's mirror again.

"They ight... just not at their best." He laughed. "I like this idea about ruling the digital world but what if Cherubimon finds out, ya know?" He asked in his Brooklyn accent. "We's gonna be in humungo trouble, ya know?"

"Not if Grumblemon keeps him occupied with his collecting of the Fractal Codes." Mercurymon smiled diabolically.

**Here's another chapter before Christmas**

**And let's see if I can get a review or two...**

**Well now we got a taste of the Guardian power**

**I wonder about the other two**

**You'll find out eventually**


	3. Part 2

**Alright, merry christmas to all!!!**

**A little late but no matter, he he**

**And we're back with another chapter**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

* * *

Frontier Movie 2: Part 2

"So that's how it is..." Chirimon explained. "They just sorta found us after all these years and captured them though I got away somehow." She said sadly. Zoe felt the need to hug the little digimon... again.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll do the best we can to defeat those creeps!" Zoe looked really angry, making everyone back off slightly. She made Chirimon regain her smile and then looked at them with thanks.

"Well no doubt about it but it seems that that pack of Raidramon was working for those Evil Warriors so. And that would mean they know where we are." Koji said thinking. "I think it's best if we just get a move on now." He said. They all looked a bit sceptical about the whole idea but Takuya backed up his buddy and also said that it'd be best for Chirimon as well.

"It's the safest thing we can think of for her, so we should do it." Takuya included. The others slowly started to understand and finally came to the decision of leaving. So after they finished eating, they left as soon as possible. They've been trudging for a couple of hours now when they finally came to a marshy swamp.

"Eww, this place smells yucky." Tommy held his nose.

"You got that right little buddy." JP was waving his hand in front of his face.

"I like it, it smells like home!" Neemon was dreaming of the Fire Terminal. "You live at my house you ninny! Think about what you say." Bokomon sounded insulted.

"So we should get going." Takuya made his way around the marsh and everyone followed his steps. No one made any complaints but were certainly thinking of a million in their heads. But what the Warriors weren't aware of was that their every move was being watched. Down in the bushes, the pack of Raidramon who about ready to press on with Ranamon's master plan to bring the warriors and the guardian into their lair.

"Alright men, you know what to do. Do not fail this mission, now go!" The leader instructed and they set off. They positioned themselves around the warriors and around the swamp to ensure that they don't get away. Some of them snuck their way behind the kids, Koji felt as if something was there and jerked his head backwards but nothing was there. Though, that didn't mean he was wrong.

"Something the matter Koji?" Chirimon turned back on Takuya's head and looked at the Warrior of Light. Koji wanted to say something out loud but was worried that those who were hidden in the shadows would hear.

"Don't worry Koji," He heard Takuya mutter so softly that he could barely hear. "just keep your guard up." He said as he continued to walk ahead. The path was getting more and more marshy which made it harder to get by.

"This is impossible!" Zoe screamed as she tried to shake her shoe loose from the muddy mess. Tommy tripped and almost fell face first into the mess but JP was there and luckily caught the boy. "Careful there Tommy, you don't wanna get dirty now." He smiled.

"Thanks JP." Tommy then regained his balance and followed the rest of the group.

The Raidramon pack leader found this the perfect moment to strike. He instructed the ones on the others with a signal and they then ran out.

"An ambush!" Koji yelled and took out his D-tector but a Raidramon knocked it out of his hand. "Hey what's the big..." But he cut himself off when he saw that they were surrounded. He also saw another Raidramon holding all of their D-tectors.

"What's the meaning of this!" Chirimon stood up to them. "Why are you doing this?"

"It is the wish of Ranamon and the others." They said simply and started to draw closer and closer towards the Warriors forcing them to back away.

"It's time." The Raidramon gazed up at the sky as the clouds started to swirl around them. That's when the kids started to sink. They tried struggling their way out but it was no use, they were stuck and they didn't have the power of their D-tectors to help them either. Though the Raidramon weren't doing anything but just standing over them and watching. It seemed oddly out of character as oppose to the brutal and ruthless characteristics that they had.

"What's going on here?" Zoe struggled more. It seemed that their arms were now restrained in the mud.

"We're just following orders and now that we've completed them, we shall be freed from the power of the Evil Warriors!" They all howled.

"That's so sad." Tommy felt a bit bad for them.

"But if you help us, I promise you that we'll help you with your Ranamon problem." Takuya told them which surprised and shocked the armour digimon. There was an awkward pause as the kids continued sinking but they then agreed.

They were about to reach out to them when a strike of a crimson lightning bolt jolted from the sky and struck the Raidramon. They all screamed and howled in pain as they all started to disappear one by one, their fractal codes appearing and leaving behind a digiegg. The Leader, though, managed to get one sentence out to Takuya.

"I- I'm s-sorry." A tear dropped from his eye as he disintegrated and the digiegg soared into the sky.

"NO!" They all cried as they sunk faster and faster until they were nearly fully swallowed by the pit of mud. Chirimon cried silently for her fallen friends and prayed silently. Takuya also made a silent vow, to avenge their fallen friends, as well as the digimon who were abused by Mercurymon and his evil group of pals. He swore that he will defeat them but not for the sake of revenge, but for the sake of their own wills. They were then submerged within the floor of the marshy mess.

**AHHH!!!**

**What happened to them! Did they really get eaten up by the earth?**

**Are they alright?**

**Who knows...**

**Please review and see what happens after!**


	4. Part 3

**Hey sorry I haven't been around for like a month or so with this story**

**Well let's get this story on with it**

**Btw's, new poll on profile **

**It'll be on for a while and to answer, you guys'll have to see my **

_**Future Stories**_** on my profile...**

**I think you know where I'm going with this... hopefully**

**Anyways, here we go, haha**

* * *

Part 3

_Last time, the group of Raidramon were betrayed on their promise with the Evil Warriors and the gang was last left sinking into a pit... not very well written but well, sorry_

****

_Are we done for? Is this really the end for us? _Takuya couldn't help but think until he and his friends plunged within the digital world. But what he expected wasn't what happened. They fell through what seemed like a ceiling and landed in a big huff.

"Now that was unexpected..." Bokomon brushed off the dust and stood up.

"Yah but it was fun." Neemon said with a cheery voice. Bokomon's blood vessel pounded and slapped him in the head. "No it wasn't!" As the two continued in their bickering, the kids examined the area and it looked like a dead forest. Almost like the area around the Rose Morning Star.

"This place seems kinda dead." Zoe huddled a bit closer towards Takuya and clinged onto his back while Tommy was at his side.

"This is the area they intended on bringing us to." Chirimon said looking around. "This is their home base, hidden from the natural digital world and from Cherubimon. I have a feeling that he has no idea about this place." They all looked at each other uneasily. Even Koji had trouble trying to keep his cool with everyone here on the line. They decided to just start looking around and see if they could find any clues on where to find the other 2 guardians though Bokomon also made a request that they avoid any contact with the enemies if possible.

"Bokomon has a point there," Chirimon agreed. "We're in enemy territory right now and have no idea what goes on here, the best thing to do is to just hang tight and run away until with find my friends."

"I got it, so let's start on our search." Takuya said leading them out of the clearing that they landed in.

"Hey Taki, are you sure that that's the way to go?" JP seemed really unsure.

"Come on JP, do you see any other way out of here besides that path?" Zoe asked him unimpressed as usual. JP scanned the landscape and saw that she was right, he sighed in defeat and followed. They were making their way on the path until they saw that a watering hole blocked their path. They couldn't see any way to get around it since two rivers split from the sides making them unable to walk around the source of water.

"Now what, Takuya?" Tommy looked at their leader.

"I guess we take a break?"

"Splendid idea! I wonder if this water is fresh, allow me to do some testing before drinking." Bokomon hurried over to the water and took out some tubes then started examining the chemicals if there were any.

"I think I'll take a look around to see if we can get around here somehow." Zoe said taking out her D-tector. "Wait!" Chirimon said before Zoe could do anything. "You don't know what'll happen if you're out there by yourself. At this moment, our every movement could be watched." As a figure watched them on the screen talking amongst themselves.

"Hahaha, look at those fools thinking that they'll have their chance to save their little friend." Ranamon scoffed at them.

"Now, now Ranamon." Mercurymon said. "Though I have a certain test that I want to give them before actually confronting them ourselves."

"Oh, sounds interestin', can I help?" She looked him like a little girl.

"Not right now, Arbormon is on the job."

"No fair!" She pouted like a little girl. Mercurymon just ignored her and walked over to his captives. "So how long do plan on keeping us here Mercurymon? You used to be so wonderful!" Said a small rabbit like digimon with butterfly wings. It had two tails, tufted at the ends and antenna. She was trapped in a bird cage while her friend was in a long, giant tube that reached from ceiling to floor and was almost filled with water.

"Quiet you." Mercurymon pointed at her.

"Hey leave her alone mirror head! I wouldn't waste your breath Fluttermon, he's just here to use us." Another otter like digimon with webbed ears and paws and a long tail said.

"That's enough Aquamon, don't provoke him." Fluttermon told him.

"Just let them be Mercurymon and take a look at those pathetic kids. By the way, where does that water come from?" She looked at Aquamon curiously as he denied her gaze irritating her a bit. He just shook his head and pointed to the screen where the Legendary Warriors were.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ranamon asked him.

"Why waste water from here when we could get it from out there?" Mercurymon said walking away from the room. Ranamon shrugged it off and continued to watch the program. Though Rananmon didn't notice the activity that was happening behind her. Aquamon reassured Fluttermon that he'll come back for her with Chirimon and the warriors. Fluttermon didn't really like his risk taking but she knew that if they were to get out, he'd have to do it.

"But why now of all times?" Fluttermon whispered to him.

"Because if I got out on my own, I'd be a goner but with _them_ here with Chirimon, then I'll have a better chance of getting you out as well." He explained his plan.

"Just be careful alright?" He nodded as he dived under the water and pushed a few bricks that he loosened in secret and found that he had found the pipe that took the water from oasis and started to swim against the current. _Please come back, safely. _Fluttermon pleaded silently as she watched the screen as well.

****

Bokomon was happily testing the water and it resulted in good water. He announced his results and everyone made their way towards the watering hole. "Last one in's a rotten egg!" JP jumped in and everyone followed. They all started splashing around enjoying what time they had before they were put into more serious situation, which Chirimon agreed to since they were still kids and such. Though Zoe was just on the side, dipping her feet in the water.

"This is nice, isn't it Chirimon?" Zoe looked at the guardian digimon.

"Yah, it's really..." Though before she could finish what she was saying, she noticed something moving in the water. It crept up slowly towards Tommy moving back and forth making sure that this was the prey he was looking for but before he could make his move, Chirimon yelled out to them.

"Hey, there's a mysterious digimon in the water! Get out now!" She climbed up the tree and exclaimed. The guys looked at their surroundings and started to kick as much as they could and started to swim out but they realized that they left Tommy behind who couldn't swim as well when he lost the giant leaf he used to float.

"Tommy!" Takuya jumped in and went to his friends rescue but Tommy had already gone underwater. He dived and saw that there was some odd thing that blended well with the water almost making it practically invisible. It resurfaced itself with Tommy allowing Takuya to see him.

"Hey, he's a pretty..... heavy kid, I've........ never carried........ a human before,....... mind... helping?" He tried to ask between the splashes of water he got on his face. Takuya swam over and lift Tommy on his back who then thanked him and the digimon. Once on shore, Tommy and Takuya panted then thanked the digimon again along with everyone else.

"So who are you?" asked Koji suspiciously.

"Well, I'm..."

"Aquamon!" Chirimon cut him and jumped him from the tree that she was in. "You scared us half to death!" She whipped her tail at him which caused him to fly back into the middle of the oasis. Everyone sweatdropped when he landed with a splash and Chirimon's forehead blood vessel was pounding with irritation.

"Care to...explain?" Takuya asked a bit amused.

"Aquamon? He's another one of the Legendary Guardians, and has a pretty cocky attitude, he's a prankster who plays jokes on any unsuspecting digimon who's just minding their own business. But his attitude aside, he's a water attributed digimon who blends in well with water areas and has a killer Tsunami Wave attack." She finished explained.

"That's the ultimate prankster thank you very much and my attack isn't just killer, it's astounding." He corrected Chirimon earning another whip in the face. Everyone sweatdropped again.

Koji smirked. "Reminds me of someone else." Takuya caught that.

"Wanna try that again?" He held his fists.

"What, is your hearing as bad as your comprehension skills?" Koji looked away and before Takuya could respond, zoe got in between them.

"Enough fighting!" She shoved them both backwards. "Now Chirimon, didn't you say that there was one more of you guys?" They all then looked towards Aquamon who started to get out of the water and cough it out. Chirimon glared at him. "I heard the question... she's still with the Warriors at their hide out." He said with a sad look.

"Poor Fluttermon..." Chirimon looked down. Takuya checked his D-tector and tried to search up Fluttermon but then received a picture of a small butterfly winged digimon with a long tail, pointed ears and was furry all over.

"Aw, what a cute digimon!" Zoe gawked over the digimon.

"That's Fluttermon." Aquamon said looking at the picture. "Why didn't you take her with you?" Tommy asked curiously.

"She's beautiful!" Bokomon was captured by her looks. Everyone stared at the white digimon who calmed himself down. Aquamon then explained how they were separated into two different cages so that they couldn't plot against them in secrecy.

"Separating you, that's awful." JP cut in with a need to cuddle Aquamon.

"Hey there big fella, JP, no need to get mushy over the situation alright?" Aquamon backed away then ran towards Zoe.

"Leave him alone JP." She said sternly.

"Alrighty then, so Aquamon, do you know where this place is?" Takuya asked him. Aquamon just looked over towards the left side of the oasis and there in the distance stood a large, crooked looking tree.

"How did we miss that?" Koji asked as everyone stood in awe.

"Wow." Neemon said for once lost for words.

"Wow is correct my friend. We should head there at once!" Bokomon exclaimed.

"So are you in a hurry to meet up with Fluttermon? Aquamon teased him as he padded from his left to his right, going on about how cute and loving Fluttermon was, making Bokomon squirm around a bit.

"Just stop!" Chirimon kicked him in the bushes.

**Sorry again for the long wait**

**But here it is!!!**

**And new pollllll!!! Please check it out again...**

**See you and please review**


	5. Part 4

**Hey I'm back and writing for you!!!!**

**So hows it going?**

**Fine**

**Yup well I hope you've enjoyed this so far because it's coming to an end**

**Yes right after it just started, its ending!!!! **

**Right now, we're probably in the middle so yah**

**Imma miss Chirimon and the rest but oh well**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I own my warrior guardians though**

* * *

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Part 4

The kids all continued on their way towards the crooked looking tree as it loomed over the forest as if watching it's every move. They started to walk a bit faster as Aquamon had said that he was worried for Fluttermon's well being, being with the Evil Warriors and such.

"I just never thought that those five would turn evil..." Aquamon said with a sad tone.

"Yah, wait five?" Koji looked at him with curiousity then turned his attention to Chirimon, as did everyone else.

"I thought you knew..." She looked away from them. "Well so far, you've seen Ranamon, Arbormon, Grumblemon and Mercurymon but there's one more and that's.... everyone get down!!!!" She said in a hushed tone as everyone moved in towards the shadows.

"What..." Takuya looked at her then turned his attention the sky and saw about a dozen Flymon in the sky who, they guessed, were looking for them.

"Ranamon must've found out that I've escaped." Aquamon sweatdropped.

"Well at least you got out." Zoe tried to cheer him up. They then started to move onward when the coast was clear. Rushing they got rid of some Bearmon that have been patrolling the area and a couple others that have gotten in the way.

"Right, now we're almost there, don't wig out on me now." Aquamon taunted them as they made it for the doors but were stopped by Arbormon.

"I don't think so's." He said with his Brooklyn accent. "You's ain't gettin past me." He said as he slide evolved to Petaldramon.

****

"Oh I can't believe that punk fish got away like that! This is your fault Mercurymon!" Ranamon ranted on about how stupid he was and such but he wasn't paying any attention at all. "Are you even listenin' to me?" She shouted as Fluttermon cowered inward of the cage.

"You stupid butterfly! Why of all things were we left with you!" She let her rage out on poor Fluttermon who was as scared as ever.

"P-please, R-r-ranamon... g-g-go back to y-your old, nicer s-self." Fluttermon gave it a shot but the answer she received didn't make her feel much better as Ranamon just laugh maniacally and took her cage towards Mercurymon who just gazed at the screens and saw that Petaldramon was having trouble with the pests outside the doors.

"Go help him if you would Ranamon..." Mercurymon just placed a hand(or mirror) on his head.

"Fine but you owe me, lata suga." She said then ran out the door.

"It's only a matter of time." He smirked at Fluttermon who was terribly frightened.

****

Petaldramon seemed to be at his limit and half collapsed on the ground. "We got him now!" said Agunimon as he told Lobomon to give the finishing blow but he got smacked to the ground by a huge tentacle.

"Lobomon!" They all cried as they saw Calamaramon making her way down to help her 'ally'.

"I thought I smelt day old fish!" Zephyrmon came out after Zoe Beast Spirit Evolved. The two females then started to battle it out while Petaldramon got back up and fought Agunimon and Lobomon again. Beetlemon and Kumamon stayed back and protected the small digimon to the best of their ability. Agunimon fired his pyro darts at the head of Petaldramon, stunning him while Lobomon used his Lobo Kendo and tried to slice him into data bits but was once again intercepted by calamaramon who grabbed Zephyrmon and threw her at Kumamon and Beetlemon who all landing in a huff and de- spirit evolved back into their human forms. Then she made a dash for the two Spirit Guardians and grabbed them.

"Let them go!" Lobomon and Agunimon said in unison as they came from the sky and almost landed a direct hit on Calamaramon when Petaldramon slammed against their sides and rammed them into a tree. Making them de-spirit evolve as well and then landed with a crash.

"Oh my! Chirimon, Aquamon!" Bokomon cried but Chirimon gave him a stern look which made him back off.

"We'll be fine just make sure the kids are alright!" she called out to them as they doors shut closed.

"Come on Neemon, find Takuya and Koji and bring them here." Bokomon instructed as he examined Zoe, Tommy and JP who woke up not long after. Then Neemon surprisingly brought Takuya and Koji back though both were still unconscious.

"Hey Bokomon, what happened?" asked Zoe who then realized where she was and what happened.

"Where's Chirimon?" JP snapped at Bokomon.

"And Aquamon." Tommy added.

"Well you see," Bokomon was trying to find the right words to say but they weren't coming out. The stumbled upon a few other words when Koji and Takuya suddenly awoke, both feeling very sore. They struggled to sit up with the help of their friends then looked towards Bokomon for an explanation. He sighed then told them about what had just happened. "Well you see, the fact is that... I couldn't really um..."

"Just get on with it will you!" Koji snapped at him causing him to jump a little then he figure that he can't hide the truth from them.

"Calamaramon and Petaldramon took them in." He said simply.

"WHAT!?!?!?!" They all exclaimed.

"Do you know what's gonna happen to them now?!?!" Zoe yelled as the other started to back up her statement then Takuya made a sudden outburst.

"Enough! I know we'd all like to get at Bokomon for letting this happen but I think that that won't help our situation. Right now we should just get inside and look for them before it's too late." They all agreed to his plan and forgot all about Bokomon as they looked at the giant gate and wondered how they'd get in.

"Hey, no prob..." Takuya said and took out his D-tector.

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution! BurningGreymon!" BurningGreymon gathered everyone on his back and flew to the top of the tree like building where they landed without any disruptions then he dedigivolved back into Takuya.

"We should hurry before anything bad happens to them." Koji said and opened what looked like an air shaft.

"I wonder what this is for." Tommy looked down at it but they said that they didn't have time to be just looking at it but they need to know where it went so they sent Neemon in first since he volunteered. They slid him in and let him drop.

"Weeeee!" They heard him until they heard an unexpected plop.

"Neemon? Buddy? Are you alright down there?" Takuya called out to the small yellow digimon.

"Okey dokey, it's fine, you can come down!" They heard him chant through the vent and then just shrugged their shoulders and slid down to find that there was an opening and they fell through and landed on the floor. "Neemon! I thought you said it was safe!" Bokomon tried to shake loose of his spinning head.

"I didn't say safe, I said Okey dokey!" He laughed as Bokomon snapped his waist band with frustration.

"The good thing is that it got us in and the last time I checked, the middle of a tree looked nothing like this." JP as they saw brick walls with lit torches on the sides. They started to walk down one way and found that there was a room with computer screens and cages and a what looked like a giant test tube.

"This must've been where they were spying on us and knew that Arbormon needed help!" Tommy concluded as he realized that every area on the screen were the places where they had been. "Those cheaters." He said with a pout.

"Don't worry, Tommy, we'll get them." Zoe reassured him and he nodded as they looked for another door to see where they could have gone. Suddenly, they heard screaming from somewhere and it sounded like Ranamon.

"You little runts! Don't go biting your superiors!!!" She sounded really angry for some reason but they couldn't figure out where the sound was coming from.

"come on guys, we have to trying and look for them, for the sake of all off our friends that have helped us get this far." Koji said as they agreed and began searching the room listening carefully to the voice of Ranamon. It took them a while and began to rush this until Tommy stumbled upon a loose brick on the ground and JP luckily caught him before he fell head first on the ground.

"Be careful there little buddy," JP wedged the brick back into place. "There we go..." He said as the floor began to crumble.

"JP what have you done?" Bokomon accused him as the ground started to crumble even more.

"I'm sorry!" He begged for forgiveness.

"Hold on a minute there JP, I think this was what we've been looking for!" Takuya told them as he pointed to some stairs that seemed to be leading downwards. They started to rush down the steps that went around and around and around making some of them a little dizzy but their determination drove them onward to stop the Evil Warriors from using their friends. _We'll save you no matter what..._

****

"Ow you little runt! You bit me!" Ranamon kicked the cage where she put Chirimon in and locked the gate.

"So what do you want with us?" Chirimon demaned.

"Yah, why did you need us in the first place?" Aquamon added in. Mercurymon found that these digimon posed no threat so he guessed that it wouldn't hurt to share.

"You see, you three are one of the most powerful Rookies out there so we need your power to fuel ourselves with even greater power than a celestic digimon such as Cherubimon, Ophanimon or even Seraphimon! We shall take over this digital world and push ourselves even further into the human world." He said with a great deal of passion.

"And there's no way that you are gonna stop us." Ranamon told them.

"And the only way to stop us is if you destroy those pillars and we know that you ain't gonna be doin that..." Arbormon said with a smile.

"Too much info there Arbormon." Ranamon warned him.

"And why is that?" Chirimon asked as Fluttermon just watched the conversation between her friends and former friends.

"Well we's gonna drain your energy right so we's gonna be even more powerful than your so called friends."

"And what about Duskmon?" Aquamon asked calmly.

"What about em?" Arbormon didn't seem to care. The three small digimon then took a good look at the three different pillars with an odd symbol marked on each one. The one on Fluttermon's looked like wind blowing, Aquamon's looked like ripples in the water and Chirimon's looked like a leaf. These symbols then started to glow as they each started to feel pain individually.

"What is this?" Aquamon demanded as his energy started to get lower and lower causing him to collapse.

"What is it? The sprouting of our Ruling!" Mercurymon shouted as they all tried to resist but it was no use.

"Hahaha, got what you deserve for abandoning us after all this time." Ranamon waved her finger at them which was why she got bitten in the first place.

"And you's helped the pests who killed Grumblemon too ya know? So you's got what was comin to y'all." He told them with a small laugh. Chirimon still didn't give up hope, she knew that her friends were coming to save them, she just wished that they'd hurry.

**Hey a fast update**

**I'm just trying to make up for the time that I might not have in the future**

**This might be it for this week maybe one more**

**We'll see but for now, **

**it's good bye!!!**


	6. Part 5

**Hey I'm back**

**About done, I'd say maybe 2-3 more chapters**

**Who knows but I'm now thinking about the new story **

**that I'm gonna be writing next**

**Woo hoo!!! Excited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

* * *

Part 5

"Come on guys, we have to hurry!" Zoe said as she practically flew down the stairs and making everyone in front of her go faster than they were before.

"Zoe, calm down." JP sweatdropped as he looked back at her. She gave him a death glare that made him run a bit faster.

"How can I calm down when my friends could be in danger JP!" She yelled at him as she suddenly tripped and smacked into the guys in front of her causing them to bowl down the stairs and land with a huff. They all moaned in pain as they each got up one by one.

"Fast enough for you?" Takuya asked her as she dusted herself clean.

"Sorry guys..." She blushed. They forgot about it and found that there were even more corridors then before and they all seemed to be leading off in different directions. Tommy seemed to be getting a bit nervous while wondering what lurked in each hall but Koji oddly put his hand on his shoulder and gave the boy a reassuring smile which made him feel better. Still undecided and unsure, they picked to go straight forward and see where it takes them. The Warriors took some time to get down the hall and saw that it never ended.

"Are we almost there yet?" Tommy asked Takuya who shrugged his head as he smacked against something hard and fell back.

"Ow, what hit me?" The others looked at him with confusion.

"Nothing's there that could've hit you Takuya." Zoe gave him a worried look.

"Nice job there Takuya." Koji sounded unimpressed.

"What there's something there!" He defended himself and walked up to the wall. He could've sworn that something hit him but all he saw was an empty corridor. He started to walk forward again then smacked into something again. Gripping his forehead, he stuck a hand out and it brushed against something. It felt like a brick wall and the sensation surprised him as he started to feel it with both hands.

"Guys, this is a wall." He sounded a bit crazy. Thought they all came up to it and felt that he was right.

"Those guys are really tricky." Bokomon said with a huff. "So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to go down the other tunnels and see if they're the way towards Chirimon and the others." Takuya said as he took out his D-tector while everyone did as well.

"Execute Spirit Evolution, Agunimon, Lobomon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Kumamon."

"Now everyone holler when you found a way out. Break!" Agunimon instructed as he ran down one hall with Kazemon while Lobomon went down another by himself leaving Kumamon and Beetlemon to go down the last one. They fired their attacks down the halls and waited to see if it met something in the middle and Kumamon and Beetlemon found that there was a wall smack in the middle and decided to run back and tell them. Takuya let Zoe launch her attack to see if the wind bounced back and it took a while for the Hurricane Gale to come back and blew them in the face, telling them that there was a blockage in the middle as well and went back to tell them. When they got back, they met Kumamon and Beetlemon who said that there was no way for them to get through their path and Takuya told them the same thing. Suddenly a flash of light came from Koji's tunnel like some kind of signal.

"That's Koji isn't it?" Kazemon questioned.

"Yah and he must want us to come in." Agunimon said and ran through the tunnel towards their friend. "Hey buddy, any luck?" Takuya asked his friend as they met up with him.

"I think so, I ran up and down this hall and didn't see a single thing." He sounded really confident. "Though I didn't run all the way to the end but I'm pretty sure that this is the tunnel." He confirmed.

"Hey no worries, we believe you." JP said making sure that he doesn't repeat himself again.

"Then let's go save our friends!" Kumamon jumped in the air as they all started to run as fast as they could down the hall.

****

"Now it's only a matter of time." Mercurymon laughed as Fluttermon collapsed at the bottom of her cage as well, finding it difficult to remain up right. "Soon your powers will be ours!" He gloated.

"Don't get full of yourself yet!" Chirimon spat as she struggled to stand.

"And how do you plan on stopping us?" Ranamon stared at the little digimon cutely.

"Our friends are coming to save us now! And then you'll be sorry!" Aquamon shouted making the 3 warriors laugh.

"Hey, I admire your spunkiness but I think we'll get by.... besides, we can take em." Arbormon said meanwhile, Chirimon and the others noticed that Takuya and the others were at the entrance. They then decided to buy them some time so that they could sneak in without being noticed by any of their enemies.

"You...su...sure? You had s-some trouble with.... them before." Chirimon smirked as she got on his nerves.

"Well for your information, I was havin a bad day y'know?" He made up an excuse to cover his embarrassment.

"Right and without Ranamon to save your butt, you would've been back at Primary Village right about now." Aquamon helped his friend out as their conversation distracted both Mercurymon and Ranamon.

"This sure is amusing to watch." Ranamon smiled as the two rookies taunted their comrade. At the same time, Takuya and the others, now in their human form, snuck in to find a way to see if there was a weakness that these Warriors had.

"Well, enough of this, and I'm sure that our guests had enough of this distraction as well." Mercurymon turned towards the kids as they stood their shocked that they were found so quickly. "Please, you kids can't sneak in here with at least one of us noticing. You disgust me." He said so dramatically and signalled for Ranamon to handle it.

"You got it suga..." she then digivolved to her Beast form. "Now digidestined, you kids are gonna disappear from this lifetime!" She said as Mercurymon charged her up with the energy from Chirimon and the others which inflicted a bit more pain towards them.

"Chirimon, Aquamon, Fluttermon! You let them go right now!" Zoe demanded.

"And you're gonna make me?" Calamaramon laughed as a dark aura surrounded her.

"Come on guys, just like we planned it out." Takuya said as they all agreed and took their positions.

**I'm guessing that this is a pretty short chapter **

**And I'm sorry about that **

**I noticed that I've been updating a lot recently**

**I think I really am excited for my new story**

**I just re-watched the series and yes I just gave a hint**

**Stay tuned.... hopefully part 6 then end part 7**


	7. Part 6

**Another update, **

**Let's see where this one takes us...**

**Might be the last, maybe not...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

* * *

Part 6

"Come on you guys, Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution!" They all evolved to their strongest spirit evolution.

"Thou thinks you can save them? Just try." Mercurymon said as he summoned what looked like a samurai like digimon, a griffon like digimon and a pink digimon with scissor like hands along with a bunch of other champion and ultimate digimon. They all rushed into the heat of the battle while Bokomon and Neemon just stayed behind and recorded what was going on. Mercurymon was just laughing at them trying desperately to save their guardian friends. Takuya and the others knew that they were losing energy fast so they did their best to knock out these digimon who were under the control of Mercurymon.

"Come on guys, we have to get to them as soon as possible!" Koji yelled as he fought off a drimogemon.

"I agree, one of us should just skip this and go straight towards them." Tommy said, they then looked at Takuya.

"What? Why me?" He asked as he continued to fight in the sea of digimon.

"Because you're the wise leader remember?" Zephyrmon joked.

"You're going Taky." JP said lifting him and chucked him in the air. Takuya yelled JP's name, saying that he'll get him back after. Ranamon didn't look so happy with what was going on and neither did Mercurymon, so they decided to interfere. Ranamon and Arbormon both slide evolutioned and jumped down towards the four warriors while Mercurymon headed for the flame warrior.

Takuya made it to the pillars that was holding Chirimon and her friends. "Don't worry guys, I'll get you out of this!" He said as he prepared a fire attack to disable it but was attacked from behind by Mercurymon.

"Thou can't get away and now, you and thy friends shall disappear from this land." He said as Takuya threw a fire ball at him but he used Dark Reflection and fired it back at him. He dodged it in time but Mercurymon then came from behind and smacked him towards the ground. "Is that all you've got, you pathetic human. You're in your beast spirit form and still can't defeat me." Mercurymon floated down towards him as he laughed in his face. BurningGreymon stood up and then whipped his tail at him making him fly towards the wall. He then clawed at the pillars and they turned to rubble, freeing the small digimon inside.

"You guys alright?" BurningGreymon picked them up as they nodded to him. They all looked down seeing that his friends were also having trouble with the other two beast spirit digimon and he realized that everyone seemed pretty wiped after fighting all the other digimon. So in order for them to finally defeat these guys, they'd need to get a bit more stronger and that also qualifies for Cherubimon as well. But the best thing for them to do right now is to retreat and regain their strength. Takuya flew in the air and hit the ceiling causing it to collapse right on top of Calamaramon and Petaldramon and they all made a break for it. The base then started to collapse and the three remaining warriors struggled to get out.

"We're out of here!" BurningGreymon picked up the warriors who reverted to their human forms and flew from the ground and up towards the surface of this alternate digital dimension.

"So what are we going to do?" Zoe asked Bokomon who looked around the area.

"And how are we supposed to get out of here?" Tommy looked for an exit.

"We should, um… I have no idea." Bokomon looked at his feet. Takuya just stayed in the air looking around but then Fluttermon had a sudden feeling and told Takuya to fly straight left. When he did, he luckily dodge what seemed to be a nasty attack that could've drove them straight towards the ground.

"What was that?" JP looked frightened.

"That." Koji pointed towards the ground and spotted Mercurymon and his thugs. "They're spitting out their attacks at us."

"Well then we'll just give them back to them." Takuya said and put everyone in one of his hands and pointed the other towards their enemies. "Pyro Barrage!" He fired at them leaving a large cloud of smoke. Chirimon and her friends then started to concentrate their remaining energy into one attack so that they could excape with ease.

"This one should end this," Aquamon said.

"For now anyways." Chirimon countered him.

"Not the time guys." Fluttermon said as they all started to float into the air with some strange aura surrounding them. They looked 'possessed' in a way and they fired a large glowing beam that seemed to out of control and destroyed a majority of this dimension so that no one would ever come here again. Mercurymon started to call out them and not in a pleasant way.

"What your mouth, Mercurymon!" Tommy called out him and stuck his tongue out at him. The three guardians then started to fall towards the ground but Takuya caught them before that happened.

"Are you guys alright?" Zoe asked them as they opened their eyes.

"Just peachy." Fluttermon smiled at them.

"Speak for yourself." Aquamon rolled his eyes. Suddenly the area started to rumble and quiver as the walls of this dimension crumbled.

"We have get out of here, now!" Koji yelled as he looked around desperately to find the exit. He then noticed Neemon pointing up. "What's wrong with him?" Aquamon asked Bokomon.

"Everything." Bokomon faced palmed.

"Wait, he might be onto something," Chirimon said as she looked from where he was pointing. She then realized that he might be pointing towards the exit. She fired a small stream of fire and saw it disappear within the roof. "Did you guys see that?" She asked them. They all shook their heads.

"I know I did. Next stop, the digital world!" Takuya flew straight towards the ceiling and they were all pleading for him to stop and saying that he was crazy. JP even threatened to jump but Chirimon and Aquamon were holding him in place.

"That's not gonna help anyone JP!" Aquamon called out.

"Will it help if we're all dead!?" Tommy just ignored JP and sat there hoping that Takuya knew what he was doing. "AAHH, here it comes!!" JP shielded his eyes, even Koji looked a bit worried. When they reached the ceiling they just pulled through with no scratches, no pain, no noise. JP was still shielding his eyes when he heard Zoe calling out to him.

"JP, JP, we're fine! You don't have to worry you know."

"Are you sure we're not dead?"

"Do we look dead? Now stop acting like a baby." Koji said with an annoyed look on his face. JP opened his eyes and saw that they were in a field with the sun shining down on them. Takuya was laughing at how scared JP looked and he huffed.

"Wait, I just remembered, we didn't meet officially, Fluttermon. I'm Tommy." He smiled at her as she shook his hand. She did the same with everyone, even Koji and they had fun.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Zoe asked Chirimon, Aquamon and Fluttermon. They all exchanged glances as if they didn't know. Aquamon and Fluttermon shrugged and Chirimon answered.

"Well, since Mercurymon and the other two are still around, we'll be watching our backs but we're just gonna explore the digital world and probably visit some old friends." Chirimon said.

"Besides, there's no point in going with you guys when you don't really need us in the first place." Aquamon added.

"I'm sure that the digital world will be safe in your hands." Fluttermon said as she and the others thanked them once again before leaving in the opposite direction of the others.

"Just be careful alright?!?" Tommy called out.

"Please, with Aquamon leading, we'll be just fine…" Chirimon said sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny." He said with a frown as they finally left the warriors and Bokomon and Neemon alone. They looked at each other then started to heading opposite of their friends towards their next adventure, ready to face any obstacles that come their way.

**I'm done, not a very good ending…**

**Sorry about that**

**Well I'll try my best in the future and my poll winner is**

**(drumroll) Tamers!!!!**

**So the next story update will be that one, hopefully**

**Olympics are coming to an end, (tear)**

**I'll miss them, haha**

**See ya and review!!!!!**


End file.
